


Still Remember The Taste Of My Love

by firsttraintovictoriaville



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Multi, i have dived headfirst into this throuple, it is summer in my heart, no sex just necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firsttraintovictoriaville/pseuds/firsttraintovictoriaville
Summary: David, Orla, and James find a way to past the time on the lazy summer day.
Relationships: David Donnelly/James Maguire/Orla McCool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Still Remember The Taste Of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> The only editing this had was spellcheck. Apologies in advance. Title is from Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud.

There was nothing to do. It was hot, sweltering to use a proper big English word that would get them all the points on an exam-if it hadn’t been summer. The kind of sticky summer heatwave that made you sick even if you weren’t particularly sensitive to the weather. There was nothing that could be done in weather like that other than to lie on a sofa, eat an entire packet of crisps or two, and make your way through every programme on the television. Blessedly, the Donnelly had the best central air conditioning that money could buy thanks to Gran Donnelly having “very sensitive skin that couldn’t be in any sort of devil heat.” It meant that the house was colder than bloody Antarctica in the winter but silver linings and all of that. 

David, Orla, and James were in the summer uniform of a thin tank top and shorts, lying on the couch, two empty bags of cheese and onion crisps on the floor. Boxer shorts, technically. David couldn’t be arsed to put on actual clothes in his own home and it wasn’t like James and Orla hadn’t already seen him naked before and James who didn’t own anything shorter than ankle length was given a pair of David’s skull and crossbone boxer shorts to wear when even he gave up in his noble fight against the heat. Orla, who had been wearing a perfectly suitable pair of Daisy Dukes (that David and James were in no way complaining about) declared that she wasn’t going to be left out and shimmied (quite literally)out of her jean shorts and into a pair of David’s dark green boxers. 

“I can’t deal with this, it’s literally death inducing.” David said. He sat up on the couch and removed his black tank top and threw it on the floor, leaving him clad only in his black choker and black boxers. 

Orla reached over and pressed her fingers to David’s heart as she always did whenever he or James were shirtless in front of her. After a second or two she was sufficiently pleased with herself and went back to watching the game show that was on the screen. 

“C’mon David, do you have to be naked?” James asked. He wasn’t and would never complain about seeing David in his birthday suit but the longer David or Orla were naked around him, the hornier he would get and he hated being horny at David’s house. Mrs. Donnelly had made it very clear that she wanted to keep her household pure for as long as she could and there would be no ruining of the innocence of David’s younger twin sisters. James didn’t want to be responsible for ruining the twins’ innocence and he was terrified of Mrs. Donnelly who could go hand to hand in a fight with Orla. Or knife to knife as Orla preferred. 

“What’s a wee bit of skin between partners?” David looked at James past Orla who was sitting in the middle of them and beginning to do her yoga poses. Her step aerobics teacher had begun taking on some of the studio’s yoga classes and Orla followed her dutifully. 

“He’s right James. If we were wolves we would be mated for life. Or is that dolphins? I don’t think it’s dolphins. Michelle told me they spend all their time mounting each other.” Orla stretched her arms behind her head, nearly hitting both David and James. 

“I just don’t want Mrs. Donnelly to get the wrong idea and think we were up to something.” The Donnellys were a tough crowd. James had called them Mr and Mrs fully expecting them to tell him off for being an English dickhead and tell them to call them by their first names like the parents of the other Derry Girls but they hadn’t. James didn’t even know their first names. Orla said they must not have any and how awful it must be. David laughed at James’s panic. 

“Gran is off at the cinema with her friends, Da took the twins to their swim lessons, and Mam went out to do the big shop and she always has a drink after doing the big shop. We could do something if we wanted to.” David had The Grin. The Grin that accompanied ideas like fingering Orla in front of the mall’s photo development store knowing that anyone especially Ciaran could see them or picking James and Orla up from school in a motorcycle that he didn’t have a licence for and nicked for the day from his Uncle John.

“No, David! We don’t even know how much time has passed. They could be coming back any second.” James said. There was a perfectly fine clock in the kitchen but James didn’t feel like getting up and going to the kitchen unless it was for more crisps or a cuppa. A fact about David that shocked most people was how seriously he took his tea. He could get a job working for PG Tips if he decided that the music thing wasn’t working out anymore. 

Orla stopped her stretching. “I don’t want to take off my boxers. I quite like them, they’re much more comfortable than Erin’s knickers.Or even my own.” She leaned across them,even being taller than both of them she found a way to fit comfortably. Her feet were on James’s lap and her head was on David’s. David leaned down and kissed her. David always kissed gently, like James and Orla were flower petals. It was an unexpected side to him, even when they were fucking he kissed them as chastely as a hummingbird did to a flower no matter what. 

Orla, on the other hand, kissed with tongue as fast as she could. It was a mixture of following all of the teen magazines that got sent to her house and the fact that she liked how David and James’s tongues tasted. She claimed David tasted like the flames of a melted pencil and notepad and that James tasted like freshly uprooted carrots and a Union Jack sticker. “You can grab my tits but that’s it. James does have a point, your sisters said they liked my hair. I can’t ruin the childhood of people that like my hair.” 

“I do love curly hair.” David said before Orla slipped her tongue in. David opened one eye to look at James before closing it again and reaching a hand to grab at Orla’s left breast. 

James would prefer to walk on hot coals before admitting it to anyone, he could already hear Michelle claiming that he really was a pervert, but nothing got him more hot and bothered than seeing Orla and David together. He loved doing things with the both of them, all three together or one on one, but fuck seeing the two of them made him realise how much of a lucky British bastard he really was. He waited until David and Orla took a break for air before stretching himself across and kissing Orla. She was the best kisser out of the three of them and kissing her after she had kissed David made her taste like not only whatever lolly she been sucking on but David’s cigarette. As their tongues intertwined  
James reached down and gave a squeeze to her right tit. He hadn’t been lying to the Prods, he did enjoy a girl’s tits. 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” David said before pulling James’s face close to his and kissing him. Orla pressed James closer to David and David got the hint and kissed James harder, their teeth nearly clashing with one another. 

“Mmm, I ate almost the entirety of the crisps myself, my breath must be awful.” James said.

“I don’t think, do you think so Orla?” 

“No, but we should keep on kissing to get a better idea.” 

James smiled and kissed both of the people he loved;cheese and onion crisps, lollies, melted notepads, and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one go because I could not get them out of my head and I needed to write something or I would go crazy. Find me over @ https://firsttraintovictoriaville.tumblr.com/ for compliments or complaints or a prayer circle for David to be in S3.


End file.
